


the shatered times

by lastdragonrider



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Space and Time, changlings, dragons and trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdragonrider/pseuds/lastdragonrider
Summary: jim is more then the troll hunter he is also a powerfull rider. so what if when he is sent back in time his rider bond broke something? what if he used his reset once more? what if there more then dragon but others as well? jim is not just a past troll hunter but he is a rider as well and this rider ins far more danger them most others. so are you ready for this?





	the shatered times

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391307) by curry-llama. 



All was calm as I was outside playing with my toy car and dump truck. I looked over to my dad and smiled he had a coworker over who was talking to him she a lovely lady but she was nice often taking care of me as well. She was talking to my dad I can see a unhappy look on the women's face he golden hair signed in the sunlight as she huffed and turned away she walked out to me as I stopped watching her carrying a cloth covered thing. She walked to me and set the strange thing in front of me it had a brown cloth with a strange yellow under it as I looked at her confused as she uncovered it and I looked shocked a long massive egg shaped thing sat in front of me it looked to have earth all over it with color rocks sticking out with color of fire and orange and blue flowed over it I reached out tucking the strange gem colored egg. I ran my hand over it as I felt it I felt the feeling of alive as if it was singing to me I looked to the lady and smiled she was grinning as well then I heard a soft crackling sound I looked down and was surprised cracks formed over the egg I ran my hand over the crack. As more appeared as it was shaking I looked away to see my dad next to me shock written on his face as he watched. 

“It can't" said my father looking to the woman who was smiling as if she won something. 

“Ah but the little one did he is a rider as much as you hate it” she said cool as she was smiling as I looked back to the egg has more cracks appeared then the upper part fell off I saw a head sticking out it is a soft brown green color. As more fell off as the little dragon came out of the egg. I watched as more fell off and I smiled it has a long neck and tail like a baby long neck dino. From its front shoulder blades is wings that looked feather like but made out of gems it's tail had a fork shaped tail as it slowly sat up and looked at me it's gems are blue and red mixed little horns stuck out four in total two on each side the little creature looked to me and cry softly as it open it's mouth I similed and reached out tucking the creacher head it purred softly as I ran my hand over it's head I looked up to my father's friend who was smiling. 

“That a baby dragon and you are now a rider” she said softly as I looked surprised as she smiled. “Don't worry little one I shall train you as a true rider” she said softly I looked up and smiled as she ran her hand through my hair as I looked at the little dragon who will be my best friend. 

“Can they be my friend?” I said softly as I grabbed the dragon it cry softly but it started pouring as I held on to it. 

“They will be your best friend” said the lady I looked on happy then as I remember my best friend I huffed.

“No Toby my best friend I got to tell him of this” I said excitedly I turned and when to show my best friend the dragon. I felt an arm grab me pulling me back I looked to my dad shocked. 

“Your friend must not know it will put your dragon in danger” said my dad harshly I looked surprised. 

“Yes you must not this is your secret my friend" said the women I huffed angrily but looked to my dad who nod his head welcome it as I looked to the lady who smiled I looked down to the dragon and huffed unhappy I hated keeping secrets from my friend epeshely my best friend.

“Fine” I said as I sat down the women slide and came over tucking her hands on my dragon head.

“This dragon is your secret friend alright” said the women softly I nod my head holding the dragon tightly it was not fighting just hanging there losely she move or sway her tail as she watched me carry her to the house. 

“All go play with her then” I said happily the two looked surprised at my comment as the women waved for me to come over. I hesitated coming over to her as the women smiled she took my dragon in her hand and looked the dragon from my hand and looked her over with a nod she handed it back having me hold under her front legs instead of her neck she smiled.

“Well she a lovely girl and what do you want to call her” said the women nicely I smiled as I looked at her as her earthy color fade away showing a shing silver white color body I smiled she looked like the moon but more stone like then I smiled as the name came to me. Looking confidently at her happy as I was glad on the name.

“Moonstone” I said camly to the lady smiled at me as she grinned at me.

“That a lovely name for a dragon little one and she will be a lovely female dragon” said the women nicely as she stepped back she smiled as i grabbed my dragon closer and ran off with the little one in my arm up to my room a happy cry left my lips as I was running off.

* * *

 

Time skip

I slowly came to as my dragon was singing in the background I shot up and looked at my alarm in surprise I felt my dragon soft feelings as she was waking me up I shot up looking around surprised. I felt her humming stopping then confusion crossed both of our mind. I can hear her soft confusion and worry over it as well as if she is concerned over the the thought.

_ “Something wrong what did you do?”  _ she said softly mentally I was fully up planning everything need to head out to save him wordly she sent her own wonder over it but I know when I first got this amulet she was off world doing her training. I ran to under my bed grabbing my bag I saw my rider cloke and snated it as well I throw it on I felt my dragon rub her mind over my own. I saw my bag of random stuff I keep in there. I walked over as I reached into the black backpack pulling out a boomerang colored golden with red and blue stripe on it as it only worked half of the time and my nerf gun or a mod one that shot tennis balls. I had used them with toby for when we were big in to nerfs and next to it is my nerf bow and a load of the arrows for it.  I touched them each and checked the whate of them and nod. The cloke I throw on has the school logo on the right side I it made a click sound as the front held in place the magic closed up the front only opening if I need more space. It caused a black mist over my lower half hiding my clothing. Throwing the hood up I head out the door I grabbed my favorite blanket that my grandma had made for my mom when she was younger. I know this is the biggest one we had but I stopped looking to another blanket I had one my second mom had made with a huff I grabbed it instead I had not used it to much and it may be the best without much said I grabbed my bike as I raced to the brige I need to save him the troll hunter before me I felt my dragon power as she pumped it in to my own frame I know she was not going to be here for some time. I ran fear flowing over my mind as my dragon sent her love and kindness she was giving me the feeling she was worry as well soon I was at the bright the sun was coming up I saw the two fighting my hand twitched holding the blanket tighter. I checked myself over taking the backpack off of my back  grabbed it in my hands and ran sliding down the side of the revenue. I looked over to see that the trollhunter had messed up with a huff I throw the blanket in the bag pulling out my nerf bow. I put ammo in it pointed and aimed going to hit him the monster jerked back as golden energy flowed over the head of the arrow as it pushed him back a little. He snarled before looking around then his eyes locked on me as he was looking at me he roared in anger. I smiled glad the hood covered my face only showing off my lips but the rest is in the shadows. I smiled glad to see that Bular is still the same he turned from the trollhunter who had fallen off of the beam and was holding on berly. He snarled as he was looking at me I smirked as he growled as I fired two more shots. 

“You dare attack me I will crush you” he yelled I smiled as I used some of my power witch this time lighting one of the form ammo on fire the flames a soft white and gold burned but did not melt the dome ball with a soft click I point and fire. It smacked him right in the face as I grinned even bigger as I smiled.

“Well I love to see you try” I said cool glad for the sunrise he snarled as he looked to move to me when the troll hunter smacks Bular back I smiled as I moved a little closer to the bridge. I fired a few more shots he turned around and roared angrily once more.

"You pathetic creature dare to attack me?” said Bular angrily with ease I slipped in to my favorite bater.

“Yah feel the love Bular son of Gunmar I have more where that from” I said as I popped another one in I let my magic kick in as I light the nerf bullet on fire and shot a few more he seemed angery and he growled as he was not focusing on the now getting up troll hunter. I was closer now but far enough to be safe from harm as bular was glaring at me he snarled i felt a soft pull.

_ “Careful my rider we may be strong but I am not there to save you” _ said my dragon softly I shrugged it off as she let it be she always worry and hesitate on all of it. 

_ “Am I always” _ I said over the bont she huffed unhappy over it as her own brother pulsed over my mind. 

_ “I have a list of that lie” _ she said mentelt I was ready to say something when I saw that the troll hunter back was to the sun his sword is in the ground in the sunlight with a huff I ran over grabbing it. Once it was in my hand I started to spin faster and faster once it was at enough speed I flung it from my hand as the weapon went flying right for bular face. The troll hunter saw my move and ducked down as the sword smacked him right in the face before it vanished. The whole underside is now covered in sunlight. I pull the blanket out as I grabbed out my t-shirts cannon I have it's a lot bigger than most out there. I shove my blanket in and adjusting it as I looked up to see that Bular has pushed the trollhunter back I frowning seeing that Kanjigar may be killed pointing it at him I aimed as I saw he was soon to fall and I fired the gun the blanket gose fling as he falls off. I let my power flicker on as the blanket shots forward and wrapped around the trollhunter I smiled glad I was only a few feet away. As the trollhunter hit the ground with a thump. I walked over watching as bular was glaring down at me growled and hissing as I came over to Kanjigar I reached under grabbing the trollhunter hand and started to lead him away I saw bular glaring hissing and growling I turned around growled softly as I glared at him.

“Sorry kitty but you gotta stay there till the sun go down” I said loudly as I sifted I saw the now super angry bular as he reached out burning his hand he pull back I smiled as I reached back under to lead him I felt his hestent. “Kanjigar the courageous, trollhunter come with me” I said softly I felt my dragon soft call without much said I felt her mind touch mine own.

_ “Take him to our burrow my rider”  _  said my dragon softly I shifted uncertain as she felt it as well. I am hesitant on that if he went there too much will be said then I felt her soft pull.

_ “That is unwise moon if he go there he will know of us”  _ I said as that thought pushed in to her mind she huffed but she drop it a little.

_ “Not that one the smaller one”  _ she said I stopped a little but nod humming with that though. I walked further down the cnale I stepped to a small drain outage the metal gate is gone but it did not connect to the sewer. It is a small out cutting with ease I lead him into the shade and stepped back with ease. He looked up as the blanket fell off to see me. I shifted what am I to do my dragon was silently chanting to help him give him a hint. I wanted to scream at her when she whispered something.

_ “ Say this my rider a riddle so to say. From the past shall raise the darkness stop the war of shadows. A bridge to be built from your world, Enemy shall there rise to destroy you from that of human, let not your friends fell you for there strength of them, for family and friends stand at your side to stop the darkness of the night. To save a life don't push away and you shall stop the destroying of the world.”  _ She said softly I thought it over and hummed she is right. But I fix it somewhat. 

“from the past shall raise the darkness to stop the war of shadows. A bridge of darkness to be built from your world, enemies shall rise in the from of humans, To save a life don't push them away and you shall stop the destroying of the world, let not your friends and family be pushed away fro there strang shall be an aid, for family and friends stand at your side to stop the darkness of the night, for you are stronger together then apart.” I said calmly he was watching me as I stepped back as I moved fully to the sun when the troll reached out to grab me I stopped and looked at him without further said I ran off I booked it my dragon sent love and caring feeling over the bond as I ran home I need a brake I felt my dragon power flowing over me as I ran into my house I raised to my room I dropped all that I had on off striping it off I sat on my bed with a soft huff I was slowly falling asleep from pure exhaustion I felt my dragon soft call but all was calm.

* * *

 

Pov chnge

The strange human had left me in the place to sit in silence I was unable to move I looked back behind me to see a small opening into the sewers as I turned around I stepped in to the shadows I found seeing that it is blocked off from a cave in of some sort the way was cave in rocks had fallen and made it unable to enter or exit. Its small able to keep me safe and in the shadows of the daylight. The I saw something drawing on the walls of this small pipe they looked child like as I looked over the drawings I reached out touching them they looked to have a small human on them with a strange four legged creature of some sort its body color is a silver color with strange red things coming from its back I looked it over waiting till night as the blanket the human gave me was wrapped around I stopped thing of the prophecy the human had given me I frowned as I sniffed the blanket cating the prophets sent but I am unable to do anything at the moment. I sat down and looked over the blanket and stopped to see a strange design done on it. My hands brushed the image a castle glowing in the back ground and in front of it made me stop a dragon. It has blue eyes glowing in the night it's bodys made of a silver color as if it is in the armor of daylight itself. Horns stuck up from its head a mass amount of them of very colors of light purple and off white. The cloth looked to glow but it is not magic that I can see the dragon had strang wings that are open much like its horns but no purple stands with a mix of fire red as if human blood is what made them that color it is standing there looking proud and mighty. I looked for others and saw none just a dragon and a castle and for someone who have such a detailing of a dragon made me uncertain after all i'm hesitant to ever let this happen. Dragons were thought to be lossed as the humans had killed them all off. I watched the image I know I must find the haman that profit with that in mind I was to sit here and wait letting the pain from the sun burn I had gotten is not as much of a bother as it was before. He may know something of the dragons as well and save us all with there help. So I sat down looking around watching and waiting but what the profit had said. One part that stuck out is what he said something a bout they shall help you stop the darkness and dont push them away and they shall help you save the world. My hand moved I am worry over the whole thing he gave some dark foreboding stuff I looked away as my eyes landed on the drawings as I thought of it kilahead brig will be back and far worse then before I looked over the child drawings then I saw a dragon dark purple flying over a castle of some sort I sniffing the air I caught the  of the human and epeshely the prophet the smeals older showing that he once was here a lot of the time once so long ago. I sifted as I turned away as I sat down looking over the drawing of a mighty purple dragon playing with a little boy as if it's easy. I watched and looked it over then I looked down I saw a paper I picked it up looking it over then it flashed red I watched as words in troll language I stopped seeing it is the prophecy that that prophet had said is on the paper that is older and a gray color. The words glowed as they slowly where written on I brushed my hand over it then I looked to the bottom in sharp words at the bottom made me stop and almost shake in fear. 'don't push your son away’ it said as if he wished for me to know that. I watched as the glowing stopped and the words shimmered in red as if human blood had been used. I looked away as I set the paper down I bring it with me to troll market when the sun will set after all it look to be midday. 

* * *

 

Jim pov

I was looking over all the stuff I had brought and huffed I need to hide this they smell thus as my dragon had said. I felt her mind softly humming as if she is happy I had a feeling that she relaxing I walked to my closet finding the cord in to the adic I pulled it as it dropped down letting a ladder fall from the ceiling I climbed up in to the adic my hidden room. I stopped seeing a picture of my mom and dad his soft smile I touched the picture knowing my dad had not left for another woman but that he had left to fight something. I saw the letter my father had written for my mom to read I had not open it but I grabbed it she need to know I looked to my armor my father had made for me the very color of the moon locked in the armor as I touched it softly.

_ “You know that armor will give you command of the night”  _ said moon softly I jump as her own thoughts flowed mine I glared glad I'm alone.

“I know it just that I wanted dad to be here to see me with it on” I said softly as I stepped away I sat down watching The shining aroner as it glowed on a manican on the wall hanging up sat my weapons my father had made from my dragon scales shimmered in the soft golden like metal it's mixed with my dragon scales I looked back to the note with a soft huff I picked it up well both of them I was surprised to see one for me with a frown I took both of them down leaving the room. I looked at my weapon wall and frowned before heading back to my room. I looked to my phone to see that Toby had texted me with a smile I texted him back.

'hay Toby tell them I'm not feeling good tell the teacher I won't be at school today’ as I sent the text I smiled as I was getting ready to head out when. 

'hay you need my grandma to bring you soup?’ as Tobey had sent a text back I smiled as I looked to the two letters in my father's hand writing. 

'nah I'm good if I need something I can find something for me’ I said then I heard a thump I got up and stepped out of my room to see my mom walking to the bathroom. I followed her and stopped at the door waiting for the door to open as she came back out out with washed hands she looked over and smiled at me as I reached out and she took the better and she open it. I watched as she read it over her face when from plan and calm to shock she looked at me in surprise at it she brushed her hands and stopped sitting down on the floor I watched her as she smiled softly.  She looked at me reaching out calling me silently to come over to her so I moved over frightened at first but when i felt her hold I fell silent she helped me closed as she smiled softly as she touched my head. 

“I wish your father was here he know what to do” said my mom softly as she smiled as she moved a little then a loud knock fueled the air I looked away and my mom frowned but followed me as she got up as well walking to the door. My mom open it and stopped seeing my father standing there in human form his black pants are torn up and bloody with a worn down shirt he had on one shoe that broken and falling apart and sock on the other.  He looked to have been thrown in to a waterway or the rain had come down hard he coughed softly as my mom stepped forward and helped him in to the house and onto the couch my mom looked at me as I ran up to her room finding my dad's old clothing. With it found I ran back to the living room to see my mom looking him over worry written on her face. “Oh James what did you do?” Said my mom softly I watched as she ran her hand over his head I walked off grabbing towels and brought them back my mom waved me off with a nod I head back to my room then I saw a paper and not any a magical paper. I walked over grabbing my old ink pen that doesn't use normal black ink but blood ink and not any blood but my own blood. I walked over and sat at my desk this paper is connected to another one over in the small cavern I had lead the trollhunter to for the night. Without much said I pull out a dagger I used for the blood pen I cut my wrist a little as the blood came up from the cut. The dagger had a magical property forcing blood to come ut but it was not a danger to us. As I dipped the pen in and looked to the note with ease I was writing what I need to say on this 9 by 13 page that looked to be made out of animal hide. It started to glow a bright golden red color as I was writing it down. The riddle I had given the troll hunter I smiled as I looked it over. As I read the words but it's missing something that is big that will change it. ‘from the past shall raise the darkness to stop the war of shadows. A bridge of darkness to be built from your world, enemies shall rise in the from of humans, To save a life don't push them away and you shall stop the destroying of the world, let not your friends and family be pushed away fro there strang shall be an aid, for family and friends stand at your side to stop the darkness of the night, for you are stronger together then apart.’ I nod and I dipped the pen in one last time catching more blood once more and wort at the bottom in bold words ‘don't push your son away’ I add I smiled as I taped the blood pen to my wrist and it glowed as magic stitched up the wound that I had I got. With that done I up and walked down stairs to see my mom helping my dad get dress her worry etched on her face. Once she was done she left to head up to there room I walked over to my dad who is falling asleep I reached out and touched him as he looked at me and smiled with a flicker he changed from human form to his troll from. Black hair covered his head his ears are long and sharp Able to turn and swrvel like a gazelle ears two long horns stuck from his head looked like gazelle horns he has long double jointed legs with long sharp claws on the feet he has more male buld and a long tail sticking out from his bottom used for balance. His arms are long thin with five finger on each hand but they have long sharp claws. His eyes are human like but no white and are the swerling color of blue. On his back is short fur or tuff that is black as his hair it's mid length it helps with grabbing on to his back. I remember grabbing on to it as he ran through the woods with you. He smiled at me letting me see his two tusk like teeth sticking out from the bottom of his mouth. He was laying there as I reached out I touched his shoulder he smiled and nod his head as he slowly fell asleep. I smiled as I got up walking over to our book shelf and pull down a book on dragon rules and laws. With a flip I flipped till I stopped on a random page looking to the top I smiled glad to have some random thing full my mined for now as I red the chapter slowly I felt myself nodding off as my eyes slowly closed as sleep is calling me.

* * *

 

Pov change

As I slowly came to I looked down at my son with a soft hum I got up my clawed feet barely made a sound as I walked to the kitchen I looked outside to see it is dark I had barely made it home if the bular had been in the woods this time I would had die. Slowly I got up and walked up the steps to mine and my wife's room. I stopped at the door my tail moving back and forth as I watched with a soft huff I walked in I saw her on the bed she looked up and smiled as I came in and got in the bed with her without much thought she rolled over and cuddle against me as I let her rest her head on my chest. I was just laying there humming softly as she fell back to sleep as I reached out for my dragon and felt nothing. I closed my eyes pain flashed under my mined as the thought of her gone crossed my mind why is she not there. It took a second for it to come back as I felt her no longer there often when my wife slept she always talk to me over the bond and now she is gone. I dropped my head crying softly as my wife slowly waking back up she looked at me confused before she leaned forward with a soft pull she open our own bond it's week and softly I watched her as she smiled at me. 

_ “Love what is wrong”  _ I heard her say softly to me I smiled softly as I let her look me in the eyes I gave a soft purr before letting it drop. 

_ “I just miss her is all”  _ I said to my lover softly she hummed welcoming the thought as she let it slide for now. I shifted as I watched her as she smiled she nod her head that she also missed her as well as my dragon often help the both of us with remembering stuff we need. I felt my lovers soft calm call making me turn away from the dark thought of our shadow world. I turned away from it looking to my wife I smiled as I let her cuddle back up to me as she slowly fell back to sleep I hummed softly as I let her sleep I smiled as I closed my eyes but knowing sleep will not come not as easy as it use to come but I need to sleep after all I'm in need of it. 


End file.
